Grand Chase:: Behind the Scenes
by AppleTwist
Summary: What if Grand Chase was like a movie set? What would happen during the production of it? Well, here's your chance to find out. This is a look on how the filming would go down as in various dungeons.
1. Elven Forest

_Alright! Places everyone! Starting in 30 seconds. Places, places! And ACTION!_

**Elven Forest, Grand Chase. Take One.**

Elesis and Lire: Are you ready?

Arme: Hey! Let's take it easy. The lovely light will-

_CUT! Arme, it's the holy light, not lovely light._

Arme: (pout) But lovely sounds better…

_One more time! Action!_

**Elven Forest, Grand Chase. Take Two.**

Elesis and Lire: Are you ready?

Arme: Hey! Let's take it easy. The holy light will lead us!

Lire: We've finally reached Elven Forest~ It feels as if I've just come home!

Arme: Ah! Look a person!

Ryan: Are you the one who is destroying the forest?!

Elesis, Lire, and Arme: (bursts out laughing)

_CUT! You three, what's wrong?_

Arme: I'm sorry. (laughs) He just sounds so stupid.

Ryan: …

Elesis: Okay, don't worry. We got this.

_Sigh… Alright. From Ryan's line. And action!_

**Elven Forest, Grand Chase. Take Three.**

Ryan: Are you the one who is destroying the forest?!

Lire: (shocked) What?! How can we do such a thing? This forest is my home.

Elesis: Yeah. We could never do that! We are here to kick the asses of those orcs!

Ryan: Then I shall help you!

Elesis: We fight together!

Arme: Haaaa! Meteo- Crap. I dropped the wand. Sorry.

_Once more! From Arme's line. Action!_

**Elven Forest, Grand Chase. Take Four.**

Arme: Haaa! Mete- DAMMIT.

_Ugh. Arme, I thought you practiced the twirling motion. Try again, action!_

**Elven Forest, Grand Chase. Take Five.**

Arme: Haaaa! METEOR!

(nothing happens)

_CUT. Dammit. Orcs, harpies. You were supposed to drop dead. _

Orc: Oh. Sorry. You said there'd be meteors. (confused)

_Yes, when we're done with the scenes and have added in the special effects. Be ready this time, action!_

**Elven Forest, Grand Chase. Take Six.**

Arme: Haaa! METEOR!

(orcs and harpies fall)

_CUT. That was great. Good job. Boss scene is next. Take a short break._

(Ten minutes later)

_Alright. Places everyone! Action!_

**Elven Forest Boss, Grand Chase. Take One.**

Troll: Growl…growl…

Arme: Ewwww. A troll!

Ryan: (points) He's the one destroying the forest!

Elesis, Lire, Arme: (bursts out laughing again)

Ryan: (pout) It's not my fault I have to say it like that…

_Sigh… (eye roll) Again… Action!_

**Elven Forest Boss, Grand Chase. Take Two.**

Troll: Growl… growl…

Arme: Ewwww. A troll!

Ryan: (points) He's the one destroying the forest!

Elesis: Just a big dummy. Hey! I'm over here!

Lire: Calm down, Elesis. We must think before we attack.

Troll: Growl… growl…grrr…. (falls)

_Cut. What happened to the troll? _

Random guy #1: (checks) Looks like we got technical difficulties. The troll's top heavy. We're gonna have to modify him.

_Alright. Production is postponed until then._

_(Later)_

Random guy #1: We fixed it. The troll should be fine now.

_Alright. From troll's second growl session then. Action!_

Troll: Growl… growl…

Elesis: Let's get him!

Lire: (runs up and twirls) Stardust Rain!

Elesis: (jumps and twirls back) Meteor Slash!

Troll: Argh! (falls)

Ryan: We have defeated the threat!

Lire: Thank you for your help.

Ryan: My name is Ryan. The peace of the forest was broken because of Kaze'Aze. For the sake of the forest, she must be defeated!

Elesis: (tries to stifle laughter and fails) hahahaha…

_CUT! Elesis, please One more time._

Elesis: Sorry.

_One more time. Action._

**Elven Forest Boss, Grand Chase. Take Three**

Ryan: My name is Ryan. The peace of the forest was broken because of Kaze'Aze. For the sake of the forest, she must be defeated! I would like to join your cause.

Lire: You are welcome to join the Grand Chase. Together, let's bring down Kaze'Aze!

_CUT! Well done. That's a wrap!_


	2. Gorge of Oath

_Alright, for the next scene, we'll be doing Gorge of Oath. We have a new cast member joining us. His name is Ronan._

(Ronan walks in)

Arme: Ew. What's with the hair? Why's it blue.

Ronan: Same to you, purple head.

Elesis, Lire: lul.

Arme: ._. Well, your voice sounds terrible.

Ronan: This coming from the girl who sounds like a 5 year old?

_Okay, okay. Enough. Let's just get started. To your places, people, monsters. Action!_

**Gorge of Oath, Grand Chase. Take One.**

Elesis, Lire: Are you ready?

Arme: Hey! Let's take it easy. The holy light will lead us!

Elesis: Now, we just need to cross this gorge thing to reach Kanavan kingdom~ Let's go~

Ronan: Halt! Who goes there?

Arme: We are knights of the Grand Chase. You could say we are the knights of righteousness, disposing of evil monsters! Eh heh heh.

Ronan: I am Ronan of the Royal Guard. I will entrust this land to you while I go straight towards Gaikoz' castle.

Elesis: Understood. We'll take care of it.

Ronan: Thank you. May the divine protection of Kanavan be with you. Holy Bless! (spreads arms then turns around) For the glory, of Kanavaaannnn~ (runs away)

Elesis: Yay for buff! Now let's kill these… things.

Lire: They're called… What were they called again?

_CUT. Drillmon, Lire, Drillmon. Remember that please._

Lire: Ooooh! Okay. I got it. What a weird name…

_Action~_

**Gorge of Oath, Grand Chase. Take Two.**

Elesis: Yay for buff! Now let's kill… these… things…

LIire: They're called Drillmon. (rolls eyes)

Arme: Well, they're ugly. Let's get em~

Elesis: (starts wacking monsters)

Lire: (starts shooting dull arrows)

Arme: (mutters spells and 'casts' them)

Ronan: (whispers to Director) This looks so lame without special effects.

_CUT. Good job. And Ronan, all movies look lame without effects._

**Gorge of Oath Boss, Grand Chase. Take One.**

_Alright, tell the monsters to come in and take their places._

(Drillmon float? in.)

Arme: Ooooh. They look weird.(turns to Director) So, how's the script?

_(Grins) Here you are. (hands script out) Memorize them. We'll film soon._

(Later)

_Okay! To your positions! Everyone ready? Action!_

Arme: Pow~! (makes a face while inching toward a drillmon)

_Cut! What was that, Arme? You're supposed to bite it._

Arme: But… but… D: That's disgusting. (Ronan laughs in background) Shut it, Ronan.

_Just follow the script, Arme. (sigh) Once again. Action!_

**Gorge of Oath Boss, Grand Chase. Take Two.**

Arme: Pow~! (cringes)

_CUT! ARME! BITE THE DRILlMON._

Arme: Okay, okay…

Lire: I feel for you, Arme. (pats on back)

_ACTION!_

Arme: Pow~! (bites drilmon)

Elesis: Arme! Let go of that drillmon! They are not edible!

Arme: (lets go) Tastes like chicken.

Giant Drillmon: Kow! Pow! Growl~!

Lire: Giant Drillmon?! He doesn't usually come out.

Elesis: Speaking of which, who named these things? Whoever did must've loved Digimon.

Lire: Heh. Let's just take care of these things.

Arme: Haaa! Stone curse! (trips over her own feet)

_CUT. Arme. You tripped over a _flat_ surface. Is that even possible?_ (Ronan laughs some more)

Arme: (sad face) Sorry.

_Last time. Let's go._

**Gorge of Oath Boss, Grand Chase. Take Three.**

Arme: Haaa! Stone curse! (Drillmon freezes)

Elesis: Now, attack!

Lire: Flame Arrow! (shoots five arrows at once)

Giant Drillmon: Pow! Kapow! (falls)

Arme: Yay! Now let's get something good to eat.

Elesis and Lire: Fatty.

_Cut! Very nice. Good job. _


	3. Marsh of Oblivion

_Alright, alright. We're on a Tight schedule! (mumble) I got a date at 8… I want this done by today, people! Let's hop to it. Places! Action!_

**Marsh of Oblivion, Grand Chase. Take One**

Elesis, Lire: Are you ready?

Arme: Hey! Let's take it easy! The holy light will lead us!

Elesis: So Lire, are you sure no one came back?

Lire: (sarcasm) No. I'm not sure. That's why I said it. (rolls eyes)

Elesis: (scowls) Ugh. What's that smell?

Lire: I think it's the slimes.

Arme: Ew. Get away from me~! (cringe) I want out of this place!

Elesis: No! We must save the people who have obviously died.

Lire: Well, we don't know that for sure…

Elesis: Oh, c'mon, they haven't come back. Let's get em!

Arme: Haa! Lightning bolt! (points wand in one direction)

_Cut! Arme, aim in different directions too, please. Not just one._

Arme: Ah, okay. Sorry.

_Try again. From Elesis' line._

**Marsh of Oblivion, Grand Chase. Take Two.**

Elesis: (points sword) Let's get 'em!

Arme: Haa! Lightning bolt! (aims up and down)

Elesis: (runs up) Take this! Sonic wave! (spins)

Lire: Oops. I dropped the arrows.

_Cut. It's okay, Lire. We know it's hard. Try again. Action!_

Lire: Was that sarcasm?

**Marsh of Oblivion, Grand Chase. Take Three.**

Lire: Yah! Big Shot!

Harpy: Raaa! (falls)

_Cut! Great job girls._

Lire: Yay! I did it. (does a dance)

_Yes, yes. Good job. Boss scene next. Bring in Elizabeth._

Elesis: (pause) Who's Elizabeth?

(Later)

Random guy #1: Okay, Elizabeth is on the set. We can start filming now.

_Okay. Girls! It's time!_

Lire: Hey, Elesis said something about a girl. Who is she? (happy face)

_No questions. We're on a tight schedule. Go, go, go!_

Lire: (pout) Grrr.

_Alright? Everyone ready? Action!_

**Marsh of Oblivion Boss, Grand Chase. Take One**

Elizabeth: Slosh~ Slosh~

Arme: What's that?

Lire: I think that's Elizab- Wait. What? That fat troll is Elizabeth?!

Elesis, Arme: LOLWAT.

_Sigh. Yes, that's Elizabeth. Don't be so childish. Just go with the script._

All Three: …

**Marsh of Oblivion Boss, Grand Chase. Take Two.**

Elizabeth: Slosh~ Slosh~

Arme: What's that?

Lire: I think that's Elizabeth?

Elesis: That thing is female?!

Lire: (shrug) That's just the name of it. You pick the gender.

Arme: Ugh. (shiver) Eww. It's ugly.

Elizabeth: …

Elesis: The smell got stronger. Yuck.

Lire: Screw the slimes. That troll must be the one the smells are coming from!

Arme: It stinks so much… I can't concentrate.

Lire: NO FAINTING ALLOWED.

Elizabeth: Growl~

Elesis: Whatever. Let's get it~ (holds sword at the ready)

Arme: (runs up) Haa! (Throws her arms back too far and wand hits her back) OWW!

_Hold it! Arme, you okay?_

Lire: (face palm)

Arme: Owie. Yeah, I'm fine. My bad.

_Alright. Let's try again. From Elesis. And go~_

**Marsh of Oblivion Boss, Grand Chase. Take Three.**

Elesis: Whatever. Let's get it~ (holds sword at the ready)

Arme: Haa~! (jumps up and throws arms back) Firestorm!

Elesis: (wacks Elizabeth)

Lire: (aims and shoots arrows)

(Elizabeth falls)

_And CUT! That was very well done. As a treat, lunch is on me!_

Arme: Yay! Food~

Elesis, Lire: Fatty.


	4. Forsaken Barrows

_For today, we have yet another member joining us! He should be here soon. His name's Sieghart._

Arme: Meh. He's not here right now so can we eat first?

Elesis, Lire: Fatty.

Arme: I'm hungry! D

Lire: Fine. Let's eat. I'm actually a bit hungry myself.

Arme: Ha!

(Later)

Elesis: He's _still_ not here! Whyyyyy? (mad)

(Later)

Everyone: …

(Sieghart rushes in)

Sieghart: Sorry~ I woke up late.

Everyone: …

_(sigh) Next time please be on time. So, everyone this is Sieghart. He'll be joining us for today and maybe for other scenes as well._

Arme: So, what's your character like?

Sieghart: Oh, uh, it's kinda strange actually. Being 600 years old and all…

All 3 girls: WHAT?

Elesis: That's impossible. Where's your cane? Wheelchair?

_Oookay. Enough people. We wasted enough time as it is. Hurry up. To your places!_

**Forsaken Barrows, Grand Chase. Take One.**

Elesis, Lire: Are you ready?

Arme: Hey! Let's take it easy. The holy light will lead us!

Elesis: So, this is the Forsaken Barrows huh?

Lire: I heard ghosts can be seen here.

Arme: What? I wanna leave. Why are we here? (whine)

Elesis: Psh. Just ghosts. Who cares?

Arme: (glare)

Lire: Anyway, we should-

Arme: Ah! What's that?! (points)

Elesis: OMG. Where?! Where?! (looks around frantically)

Sieghart: (laughs)

_Hold it. Sieg, try to be quiet when you're not on._

Sieghart: (chuckles) Sorry. It's funny. Heh.

_Okay. One more time from Arme. Action._

**Forsaken Barrows, Grand Chase. Take Two.**

Arme: Ah! Whats that?! (points)

Elesis: OMG. Where?! Where?! (looks around frantically)

Arme: (laughs) You're just as scared as I am. Actually, I'm not even scared anymore.

Lire: It seems you're the one that's scared here, Elesis.

Elesis: Feh. (mumbles) Whatever. Let's go. (wacks monsters)

Lire: (shoots arrows)

Arme: (casts magic)

_Cut. That was nice. Very good. Arme didn't even fall this time._

Elesis, Lire: (laughs)

_Anyway, moving on. Boss scene. Where's the Lich?_

Random guy #1: Uhh, the guy's still in the dressing room. I'll go get him. (goes to room) Hey! Time to film!

Lich: Aaah. Okay. My staff eez purrfect.

Random guy #1: What are you, a cat?

_Alright. Ready? Action!_

**Forsaken Barrows Boss, Grand Chase. Take One.**

Lich: (evil laugh)

Elesis: What is that?

Arme: That's a lich.

Elesis: Eh. Whatever. (points sword at lich) You're the only one left, Leech!

Arme: Lich.

Elesis: Yeah, yeah, okay.

Lich: Fools! I am never alone. (raises staff and undead beings appear) I have an endless army!

Lire: Aim for the lich. If he dies, they all go down.

Arme: Attack!

Lire: Flame Arrow! (shoots and misses)

Lich: …

Everyone: …

_Cut. Lire, try to hit, please?_

Lire: Sorry.

**Forsaken Barrows Boss, Grand Chase. Take Two.**

Lire: Aim for the lich. If he dies, they all go down.

Arme: Attack!

Lire: Flame Arrow! (shoots)

Lich: Ahh!

Lire: Finish it!

Elesis: Mega slash! (slash)

Lich: Argh! (falls)

Arme: We did it!

(Sieghart rushes in)

Sieghart: Prepare for your death, Lich! I come to cleanse this land of your evil!

Elesis: (stare) Excuse me, whoever you are, but we just killed the leech.

Arme: Lich.

Elesis: Right.

Sieghart: May I ask who you are?

Arme: We're the Grand Chase, whose mission is to bring down Kaze'Aze.

Sieghart: Ah, it is you people who I was looking for. I am Sieghart. Well then, are you worthy of my assistance?

Lire: Huh?

Sieghart: We will see. I'll be leaving now, though. Till we meet again, Grand Chase. (runs)

Elesis: Why'd he leave if he wants to know if we're worthy or whatever of him?

Arme: Dunnoe.

_Cut. That was great. Just made it in time too. Good work today, guys._


End file.
